carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Nicki and Lizzy Watson
Nicki and Lizzy Watson are a pair of twin sisters and members of The Ultras. They serve as the secondary antagonists and are portrayed by Karissa and Katie Strain. History The twins are a part of Chris' clique of friends. They are usually seen tormenting Carrie. They are part of the detention held by Miss Desjardin. Chris asks them to leave with her, but they cowardly ignore and stay behind. When Chris comes into the gym fussing to the Ultras about Morton and Desjardin, Heather and Ernest leave. But Nicki, Lizzy and Tina stay behind with their eyes on Sue and Chris arguing. Sue also spots them while decorating for the gym. They are with Tina Blake looking at the video from the locker room. The twins get ready for prom with Heather Shyres and Tina. They talk about how awful Sue looked and even use each other as mirrors while getting their hair fixed. When Carrie arrives at the Prom, they stare at her. They are part of the prank and help Tina collect and swap the king and queen ballots. When Carrie begins using her telekinesis, she uses it to turn on the sprinklers causing many people to slip and fall. Nicki and Lizzy attempt to flee during this, but Carrie notices them and uses her telekinesis to slam them down to the ground. They attempt to get up, but Carrie uses her TK to hold them down and people begin trampling them and they eventually die because of it. Original Death In the original script, Nicki and Lizzy aren't sisters, just friends. Nicki is the equivalence of Norma Watson and plays a more prominent role in the prank. Lizzy is a minor character with no lines and is possibly the equivalence of Ruth Grogan (in the original script there was another girl named Emma Gogan) Tina Blake announces King and Queen. She keeps nodding to Nicki (instead of Tina) is the one who is at the computer and the one who sneaks Chris and Billy in.Nicki plays the video after the prank and Lizzy trips Carrie as she makes her way out. During the mayhem Nicki and Lizzy (alongside Harry and Greg) are crushed by the bleachers, like how Jackie was killed in the final script. Notes *They are the equivalences of the Thibodeau sisters (Donna and Mary) from the book and the Wilson sisters (Rhonda and Cora) from the original Carrie film. *Many fans believe their last names to be Wilson. Although Katie Strain (Lizzy) said they didn't have one. *The twins are usually seen wearing pink and blue. The one in the pink is Lizzy and Nicki is in the blue. *In the original script it is revealed, that Nicki's last name is Watson after Norma Watson. That is why Watson is used for them both instead of Wilson, which was only speculation. Quotes *'Both:' (about Sue) "She looked awful." *'Nicki:' (about Chris) "She's suspended." *'Nicki:' (to Tina) "More ballots for you." *'Lizzy:' "We have to get to the door." **'Lizzy:' "Nicki!" **'Nicki:' "Lizzy!" **'Lizzy:' "Nicki!" Gallery Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0592-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1116.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1117.jpg NickyyLizzy.jpg NikkiLizzy1.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy laughing at the prom NickiLizzyFlee.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy attempt to flee KnockedDown.jpg|Carrie knocks them over on the ground Trampled.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy lay on the floor before being trampled Trampled2.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy attempting to get up NickiLizzyDeathScene.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy are killed NikkiLizzyDies.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy are killed DeadNickiLizzy.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy die Nikki.jpg|Nicki Lizzy.jpg|Lizzy Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:2013 Category:Deceased Category:The Ultras